Ertuğrul fırkateyni
thumb|[[Kuşimoto Yarbay Ali Bey, Ertuğrul fırkateyni]] thumb|300px Ertuğrul, Sultan Abdülaziz döneminde yaptırılmış ve 19 Ekim 1863 Pazartesi günü Padişah huzurunda denize indirilmiş Osmanlı fırkateyni. Makine ve kazanları 1864’te İngiltere’de monte edilmiştir. 1865’te Kosova ve Hüdavendigâr gemileriyle birlikte İngiltere’den yurda dönerken Cherburg, Toulon ve bazı İspanyol limanlarına uğramış, İstanbul’a gelişinde de Beşiktaş Sahil Saray-ı Hümayunu (Dolmabahçe Sarayı) önünde demirli kalmış, bir süre sonra da Haliç’e kapatılmıştır. Gemi 8 adet 150 milimetrelik Krupp topu, 5 adet 150 librelik Armstrong topu, 2 adet 4, 2 adet 3 fontluk Krupp, 2 adet 5 namlulu Hockins, 2 adet 5, 4 adet namlulu Nordenfeld, 1 adet 12 ve 1 adet 6 librelik roket kovanı, 1 torpido atış kovanı, 2 torpido, 100 Martin Henry tüfeği, 100 Winchester tüfeği ve 40 adet tabanca taşımaktadır. Ertuğrul 79 metre boyunda, 15,5 metre genişliğinde idi ve 8 metreye yakın su çekiyordu. 60 ton su alıyor, aldığı kömürle de 10 mil süratle 9 saat seyredebiliyordu. Gemi zamanına göre modern araçlarla donatılmış, elektrikle aydınlatılmıştı. Bunlar göz önüne alınarak teknenin çürüklüğünden başka kusuru yoktu denilebilir. Ertuğrul Fırkateyni’nin Mürettebat Sayısı Ertuğrul’un mürettebat sayısı kaynaklarda farklı olarak karşımıza çıkmaktadır. Süleyman Nutku, subayların ismini ve sayısını ayrıntılı olarak verirken erlerin sadece sayısını vermekle yetinmiştir. 54 subay ve 553 er olmak üzere toplam 607 kişiden bahseder. Bazı çalışmalarda da Ertuğrul’un mevcudu toplam 609, 61 subay ve memur, 548 er ve erbaş olmak üzere toplam 609 kişi; 56 subay 537 er toplam 593; 62 subay 547 er ve erbaş, toplam 609; 61 subay ve memur 548 er toplam 609; 56 subay 537 er ve erbaş, 6 sivil personel olmak üzere toplam 599; toplam 607; 56 subay, 591 er ve bazı sivil teknisyenler olmak üzere toplam 655; 44 subay, 14 mühendis (yüzbaşı), 591 er, 5 sivil ve 1 şair olmak üzere toplam 655 olarak verilmektedir. Fırkateynin mürettabatının 35'i ise Samsunludur. Yolculuk II. Abdülhamid, 1887 yılında Japonya İmparatoru Komeii 'nin yeğeninin bir savaş gemisiyle İstanbul'u ziyaret etmesinin ardından Japonya’ya bir heyet gönderilerek iade-i ziyaret yapılmasını emretmişti. Gemi, II. Abdülhamid’den Japon İmparatoruna mücevherli imtiyaz nişanı ve diğer hediyeleri götürecekti. Padişahın isteği üzerine donanmanın en güzel gemisi bu iş için tahsis edildi. Bazı uzmanların bu geminin çürük olduğu ve böyle bir seferi tamamlayamayacağı yönündeki raporlarina rağmen Ertuğrul Fırkateyni, Temmuz 1889’da İstanbul’dan yola çıktı. İlk arızasını sueyş kanalında yaptı ve Güzergâhı boyunca çeşitli limanlara uğrayarak seyahat ediyordu. Fırkateyn, Singapur’a vardığında kafile başkanı Miralay Osman Bey Amiralliğe terfi ettirildi. Kafile, uğradığı ülkelerin halkları ve Müslümanlar tarafından görkemli sevgi gösterileriyle karşılanıyor, gemiyi kimi zaman binlerce kişiden oluşan gruplar ziyaret ediyordu. Gemi, 11 ay sonra 7 Haziran 1890 tarihinde Japonya’nın Yokohama Limanı'na vardı. İmparator Komeii, Türk amiralini ve heyetini görkemli bir şekilde karşıladı. Şehir halkı Türk amiralinin saray arabası ile İmparatorun yanına gidişini sevgi gösterileriyle takip etti. Ertuğrul Fırkateyni, Japon sularında kaldığı üç ay boyunca etrafındaki binlerce Japon kayığına 50 kişilik bandosuyla konserler verdi. Nihayet geri dönüş yolculuğu için hazırlıklar tamamlandı. Yola çıkılacağı gün Japon Deniz Kuvvetlerinin tayfun uyarısına rağmen, Ertuğrul Fırkateyni planlandığı gibi 15 Eylül 1890 tarihinde Yokohama Limanı’ndan ayrıldı. Kuşimoto açıklarında tayfuna yakalanan Ertuğrul Fırkateyni 16 Eylül 1890’da kayalara çarparak battı. Kazadan sadece 69 denizci kurtulabildi, Amiral Osman Bey de dahil diğer mürettebat hayatını kaybetti. Ertuğrul Fırkateyni’nin trajik sonu Türk-Japon halklarını yakınlaştırdı. Yöre halkı, kazadan kurtulanlara büyük yardım ve yakınlık gösterdi. Torajiro Yamada isimli bir Japon, şehit yakınları ve kazazedeler için yardım kampanyası düzenledi. Toplanan para aynı kişi tarafından dönemin padişahına teslim edildi. Hayatta kalan 69 denizci, Japonya İmparatorunun talimatıyla Hiei ve Kongō isimli iki askeri gemi ile İstanbul’a gönderildi. Kazada ölenlerin anısına Kuşimoto’da bir anıt yapılmıştır. İlk anıt Japonlar tarafından 1891’de dikilirken, 1929 yılında yine Japonlar tarafından genişletilmiştir. Şehitlik Anıtı, 3 Haziran 1929 tarihinde Japon İmparatoru tarafından da ziyaret edilmiştir. 1937’de Türkiye tarafından restore edilen anıt önünde her yıl düzenli olarak anma törenleri yapılmaktadır. Kuşimoto kasabası Mersin ve Yakakent ile kardeş şehirdir. Kuşimoto’da bir de müze bulunmaktadır. 1974 yılında inşa edilen "Türk Müzesi"nde Ertuğrul Fırkateyni’nin maketi, gemideki asker ve komutanların fotoğrafları ve heykelleri bulunmaktadır. Şehitler arasında Hasan Âli Yücel'in annesi Neyyire Hanım tarafından dedesi ve Can Yücel'in büyükdedesi Kaptan Âli Bey de bulunmaktaydı. MürettebatF. Şayan Ulusan Şahin - Türk-Japon İlişkileri (1876-1908) s.150 Şehit Olan Yüzbaşı ve Üstü Subaylar (587 kişi şehit olmuştur.) *Mirliva Osman Paşa,Kumandan *Miralay İbrahim Bey, Serçarkçı *Miralay Hüsnü Bey, Sertabib *Kaymakam Ali Bey, Süvari *Kaymakam Cemil Bey, Süvari Muavini *Binbaşı Yeniçeşmeli Nuri Bey, Süvari-yi Sani *Binbaşı Asitaneli Mehmet Bey, Üçüncü Kaptan *Binbaşı Tekfurdağlı Ömer Bey, Dördüncü Kaptan *Binbaşı Kasımpaşalı Hacı Ahmet Bey, Çarkçı-yı Sani *Sağkolağası Yasef Efendi, Tabib-i Sani *Solkolağası Beşiktaşlı Hasan Tahsin Kaptan, Seyr ü Sefain Memuru *Solkolağası Kadıköylü Reşad Kaptan, Torpido Muallimi *Solkolağası Asitaneli Tevfik Kaptan, Beşinci Kaptan *Solkolağası Eyüplü Şevki Efendi, Dördüncü Çarkçı *Kalyon Katibi Kasımpaşalı Cemal Efendi, Serkatip *Yüzbaşı Yanyalı Celal Efendi, Topçu Zabiti *Yüzbaşı Kasımpaşalı Hamdi Efendi, Bölük Zabiti *Yüzbaşı Davud Paşalı Hulusi Efendi, Bölük Zabiti *Yüzbaşı Yeniçeşmeli Nuri Efendi, Bölük Zabiti *Yüzbaşı Asitaneli Ömer Lütfi Efendi, Bölük Zabiti *Yüzbaşı Kasımpaşalı Mehmet Ömer Efendi, Bölük Zabiti *Yüzbaşı Asitaneli Mehmet Cemal Efendi, Çarkçı *Yüzbaşı Tophaneli Said Efendi, Çarkçı *Yüzbaşı Eyüplü Arif Efendi, Çarkçı Kurtulan Yolcular(69 kişi kurtulmuştur.) *Sağkolağası Kasımpaşalı Mehmet Arif Efendi, Çarkçı-yı salis *Fırkateyn Katibi Oflu Mustafa Efendi, Katib-i sani *İmam-ı sınıf-ı salis Şileli Hafız Ali Efendi, İmam *Yüzbaşı Asitaneli Mehmet Ali Bey, Çarkçı *Mülazım-ı evvel Edirnekapılı İsmail Efendi, Musika Zabiti *Mülazım-ı sani Beşiktaşlı Haydar Efendi, Fotoğraf Memuru Galeri Dosya:Voyage of frigate Ertugrul to Japan by Commodore Mirliva Nuri 1839 1906.jpg|''Ertuğrul Fırkateyninin Japonya'ya Yolculuğu'', Osman Nuri Paşa Dosya:Kushimoto-toruko-ireihi1.jpg|Kuşimoto'daki Ertuğrul faciası sonrası yapılan şehitlik. Dosya:Ertuğrul'un battığı konum.png|''Ertuğrul'un battığı konumu gösteren harita. Kaynakça Dış bağlantılar * Japonya Türk Büyükelçiliği * Japonyada bir Osmanlı Gemisi * Ertuğrul Firkateyni'nin hazin hikayesi * Osman Doğan, '"120 Yıl Önce Japonya'da Batan Ertuğrul Firkateyni'nin Hazin Hikayesi"''' Yedikıta Dergisi, S. 25 (Eylül 2010) s. 14-27 Ertuğrul Fırkateyni II. Abdülhamid, 1887 yılında Japonya İmparatorunun yeğeninin bir savaş gemisiyle İstanbul'u ziyaret etmesinin ardından Japonya’ya bir heyet gönderilerek iade-i ziyaret yapılmasını emretmişti. Bu ziyaret için İstanbul tersanelerinde yapılan Ertuğrul Fırkateyni seçildi. Fırkateyn, hem yelken hem de makine ile hareket ediyordu. Üç direkli geminin ana hareket vasıtası yelkendi. 600 beygir gücündeki makinesi de yardımcı bir itici kuvvet oluşturuyordu. 2 bin 400 ton ağırlığında, ahşap bir gemi olan Ertuğrul Fırkateyni 25 yaşındaydı. Yaklaşık 1 yıl önce ahşap kısımları tamir görmüştü. Ancak, makine ve kazanların alt bölümüne dokunulmamıştı. Kafile Başkanı Albay Osman Bey, gemi komutanı da Yarbay Ali Bey’di. Gemide özel olarak seçilen 56’sı subay toplam 609 mürettebat vardı. O yıl Bahriye Mektebini bitiren genç teğmenlerin tamamı da gemiye alınmış ve bu uzun gezide tecrübelerini artırmaları hedeflenmişti. Gemi II. Abdülhamid’den Japon İmparatoruna mücevherli imtiyaz nişanı ve diğer hediyeleri götürecekti. Ertuğrul Fırkateyni, Temmuz 1889’da İstanbul’dan yola çıktı. Güzergahı boyunca çeşitli limanlara uğrayarak seyahat ediyordu. Fırkateyn Singapur’a vardığında Kafile Başkanı Albay Osman Bey Amiralliğe terfi ettirildi. Kafile, uğradığı ülkelerin halkları ve Müslümanlar tarafından görkemli sevgi gösterileriyle karşılanıyor, gemiyi kimi zaman binlerce kişiden oluşan gruplar ziyaret ediyordu. Gemi, 11 ay sonra 7 Haziran 1890 tarihinde Japonya’nın Yokohama Limanına vardı. Japon İmparatoru, Türk amiralini ve heyetini görkemli bir şekilde karşıladı. Şehir halkı Türk amiralinin saray arabası ile İmparatorun yanına gidişini sevgi gösterileriyle takip etti. Ertuğrul Fırkateyni, Japon sularında kaldığı üç ay boyunca etrafındaki binlerce Japon kayığına 50 kişilik bandosuyla konserler verdi. Nihayet geri dönüş yolculuğu için hazırlıklar tamamlandı. Yola çıkılacağı gün Japon Bahriyesinin tayfun uyarısına rağmen, Ertuğrul Fırkateyni planlandığı gibi 15 Eylül 1890 tarihinde Yokohama Limanı’ndan ayrıldı. Kushimoto açıklarında tayfuna yakalanan Ertuğrul Firkateyni 16 Eylül 1890’da kayalara çarparak battı. Kazadan sadece 69 denizci kurtulabildi, Amiral Osman Bey de dahil diğer mürettebat hayatını kaybetti. Ertuğrul Fırkateyni’nin trajik sonu Türk-Japon halklarını yakınlaştırdı. Yöre halkı, kazadan kurtulanlara büyük yardım ve yakınlık gösterdi. Torajiro Yamada isimli bir Japon, şehit yakınları ve kazazedeler için yardım kampanyası düzenledi. Toplanan para aynı kişi tarafından dönemin padişahına teslim edildi. Hayatta kalan 69 denizci, Japonya İmparatorunun talimatıyla Hiei ve Kongo isimli iki askeri gemi ile İstanbul’a gönderildi. Kazada ölenlerin anısına Kushimoto’da bir Anıt yapılmıştır. İlk anıt Japonlar tarafından 1891’de dikilirken, 1929 yılında yine Japonlar tarafından genişletilmiştir. Şehitlik Anıtı, 3 Haziran 1929 tarihinde Japon İmparatoru tarafından da ziyaret edilmiştir. 1937’de Türkiye tarafından restore edilen anıt önünde her yıl düzenli olarak anma törenleri yapılmaktadır. Kushimoto kasabası Mersin ve Yakakent ile kardeş şehirdir. Kushimato’da bir de müze bulunmaktadır. 1974 yılında inşa edilen "Türk Müzesi"nde Ertuğrul Fırkateyni’nin maketi, gemideki asker ve komutanların fotoğrafları ve heykelleri bulunmaktadır. Yedi kıta Birbirinden kilometrelerce uzak iki farklı coğrafyada bulunan Osmanlı Devleti ile Japonya arasındaki münasebetler bundan bir asır evvel başlamış ve bu ilişkileri daha da kuvvetlendirmek için Sultan İkinci Abdülhamid Han tarafından 120 yıl önce Japonya’ya Ertuğrul Firkateyni gönderilmişti. Dönüş yolunda (16 Eylül 1890) fırtınaya yakalanarak Pasifik Okyanusu’nun derinliklerine gömülen gemide, firkateyn komutanı Tuğamiral Osman Paşa da dâhil olmak üzere 527 (609 kişiden 13’ü kazadan önce koleradan vefat etmişti) denizcimiz şehit olmuş, sadece 69 kişi sağ kurtulabilmişti. Denizcilik tarihimizin en büyük kazalarından biri olan Ertuğrul Firkateyni’nin hazin hikâyesi halen yürekleri sızlatmaktadır. Ertuğrul Firkateyni’nin Uzakdoğu ve Japonya yolculuğu, o devirde çeşitli tartışmalara konu olduğu gibi günümüzde de üzerinde en çok konuşulan tarihî mevzulardan biri olmuş; geminin niçin gönderildiği, yolculuk için şartların elverişli olup olmadığı, yabancı devletlerin yolculuk hakkındaki düşünceleri, Osmanlı bayrağı dalgalandıran gemiye Uzakdoğu Müslümanlarının gösterdikleri saygı ve hürmet, geminin batması ve sonrasında yaşananlar vb. meseleler güncelliğini kaybetmemiştir. Osmanlı-Japon Münasebetlerinin Temeli Atılıyor Osmanlı Devleti, 15. ve 16. yüzyıllarda büyük önem verdiği Uzakdoğu siyasetine ancak 19. yüzyılın sonuna doğru istediği şekilde eğilebilmişti. Bunda, devletin içte ve dışta siyasi, sosyal ve ekonomik zaaflara uğramasının etkisi büyüktü. Ancak Sultan İkinci Abdülhamid Han devrine geldiğimizde işlerin bir anda değiştiği görülmektedir. Sömürgeci Batı ülkeleri ve Rusya’ya karşı bir denge siyaseti takip eden Sultan Abdülhamid Han, halifeliğin gücünü de kullanarak yönünü Uzakdoğu’ya çevirmiş ve buralarda nüfuzunu artırmıştı. Bunun yanında Uzakdoğu’da önemli bir güç haline gelmekte olan Japonya ile dostane ilişkilerin kurulması da gündeme gelmişti. 1875’te Petersburg’da Japon sefir Yanagihara Sakimitsu ile Osmanlı elçisi Şakir Paşa arasında yapılan bir görüşme ile Osmanlı-Japon ilişkilerinin temeli atıldı. Ancak bu temel sağlamlaştırılıp geliştirilmeliydi. 1887’de dönemin Japon İmparatoru Meiji’nin amcası Prens Komatsu İstanbul’a gelmişti. İstanbul’u ziyaret eden ilk Japon asilzadesi olan Prens’in görmüş olduğu yakın alâkaya teşekkür etmek üzere ertesi yıl Japon hükümeti tarafından sultana büyük Krizantem Nişanı’nın verilmesi kararlaştırılmıştı. Buna karşılık sultan da Japon imparatoruna bir nişan verecekti. Bu hediyeleri götürmek için Osmanlı donanmasından bir eğitim gemisinin Japonya’ya gönderilmesi kararlaştırıldı. Osmanlı gemileri içinde bu seyahate en uygun geminin Ertuğrul olabileceğine karar verildi. Ertuğrul’un Japonya seyahati hem iâde-i ziyaret olacak ve hem de iki ülke arasındaki bağları kuvvetlendirecekti. Ayrıca, bu gezi sayesinde Deniz Mühendis Okulu (Mekteb-i Fünun-ı Bahriye) mezunu talebeler de yabancı sahilleri görerek bilgi ve tecrübelerini artıracaklardı. Bütün bu gelişmeler esnasında Ertuğrul Firkateyni’nin bu seyahate uygun olmadığı sesleri yükselmeye başlayınca Sultan Abdülhamid Han, geminin durumu hakkında etraflı bir rapor hazırlanmasını istedi. Raporu hazırlayan teknik komisyon, geminin mükemmel bir tamirat gördüğünü, makinelerinin sağlam, kazanının da üç-dört yıllık bir yolculuğa uygun olduğunu belirtti. Sonunda Ertuğrul Firkateyni’nin Uzakdoğu’ya seyahati hakkında padişah iradesi çıktı. Geminin kumandanlığına ise Miralay Osman Bey (sefer devam ederken tuğamiral rütbesini alarak Osman Paşa olmuştur) tayin edildi. Sultan Abdülhamid Han’ın hediyelerini Japon imparatoruna takdime memur olan Miralay Osman Bey aynı zamanda Bahriye Nazırı Hasan Hüsnü Paşa’nın da damadıydı. Süveyş Kanalı’nda İlk Kaza 61’i subay ve memur, 548’i er ve erbaş olmak üzere 609 kişilik mürettebatıyla hazırlıklarını tamamlayan Ertuğrul, Japonya yolculuğuna hazırdı. 14 Temmuz 1889’da gemiyi uğurlamak isteyen İstanbul halkı Sarayburnu’na akın etti. Limanın çevresi arma ve sancaklarla süslenmişti. Ertuğrul’un çarkları Boğaziçi’nin serin sularında dönmeye başlayınca Japonya yolcuları, güverteden bir daha dönmemek üzere el salladıklarını nereden bileceklerdi… Çanakkale Boğazı’ndan geçen gemi, Marmaris’e uğradıktan sonra 26 Temmuz’da Port-Said’e ulaştı. Oradan da Süveyş Kanalı istikametine ilerleyen Ertuğrul’un ilk talihsizliği 28 Temmuz’da Süveyş Kanalı’nda yaşandı. Kılavuza rağmen tekne, Nil’in sığ sularında kuma saplandı. Kanal İdaresi’nin yardımıyla kurtarılan gemi, kılavuz tarafından iskeleye bağlanmaktayken rüzgârın şiddetiyle ayrılarak kıçı sahili buldu ve dümen bodoslaması kırıldı. Haber İstanbul’a ulaşınca ciddi bir tedirginlik yaşanmış, ihmal olabileceği düşünülerek Miralay Osman Bey ikaz edilmişti. Hatta Bahriye Nezareti, Ertuğrul ile bu seferden vazgeçerek, Osman Bey’in, yanına alacağı birkaç kişiyle posta vapuruna binip Japonya’ya gitmesini teklif etti. Ancak gemi havuza girdiği takdirde tamiratının birkaç günde tamamlanacağı öğrenilince bu fikirden vazgeçildi. 150.000 Kişi Gemiyi Ziyaret Etti 23 Eylül 1889’da tamiri biten Ertuğrul, Süveyş’ten ayrılarak Singapur yolunu tuttu. 24 Eylül’de Cidde’de, 7 Ekim’de de Aden’de demirleyerek kömür ikmali yaptı. 11 Ekim’de Aden’den çıkan geminin bu seferki durağı Bombay Limanı’ydı. 20 Ekim’de Bombay’a ulaşan gemiyi günde ortalama 20.000, bir hafta içinde ise toplam 150.000’e yakın kişi görmeye gelmişti. Bombay ziyareti, bölge Müslümanları üzerinde büyük bir tesir meydana getirmişti. Ancak, 26 Ekim 1889’da halkın ziyaretine son verilerek ertesi günkü sefer için su, yiyecek ve kömür ikmali yapılmıştı. 10 Kasım’da Kolombo’ya uğrayan gemi 13 Kasım’da buradan ayrılarak Singapur yolunu tutmuş ve 28 Kasım’da Singapur’a ulaşmıştı. Ertuğrul, uğradığı diğer limanlarda olduğu gibi burada da büyük bir coşku ve heyecanla karşılandı. Mürettebatın karaya çıkışları, başlarında subaylarıyla camilerde Cuma namazı kılmaları, giyim kuşamlarındaki intizam ve hiçbir hadiseye sebebiyet vermemeleri büyük bir takdirle karşılanmıştı. Ayrıca, burada Ertuğrul’un kumandanı Miralay Osman Bey’e Tuğamiralliğe terfi ettiği de tebliğ edildi. Gemi Singapur’da iken olumsuz hava şartları sebebiyle gezinin Japonya’ya kadar devamı da son derece güçleşmişti. Ertuğrul, uygun havayı yakalamak için Singapur’da dört aydan fazla demirlemek zorunda kaldı. Geminin uzunca bir süre daha kalacağını haber alan uzaktaki Müslüman hükümdarlar da temsilciler göndermişlerdi. Bunlardan Sumatra, Cava ve Siyam Müslümanları, Felemenklerin mezaliminden dolayı Osman Paşa’ya dert yanmışlardı. Bu uzun bekleyiş sadece masrafları arttırmamış, başka söylentilerin çıkmasına da sebep olmuştur. Bazı yabancı gazetelerde, Ertuğrul’un kalma sebebinin ‘biten kömürü tedarik için para olmaması’ şeklinde haberler yayınlanmıştı. Uzun bir bekleyişten sonra 3 Mart 1890’da Singapur’dan hareket eden firkateynin sonraki yolculuğu da kolay olmamıştır. Rüzgârların şiddetinden ve Singapur’da alınan kömürün yetmemesinden dolayı, Saygon’da yeniden kömür almak zorunda kalındı. 20 Mart’ta tekrar hareket edilmişse de aksi rüzgârlar devam ettiğinden geri dönülüp 8 Nisan’a kadar beklendi. 15 Nisan’da Hong Kong’a ulaşan gemi buradan da kömür ve diğer ihtiyaçları alarak 22 Mayıs’ta Nakasaki’ye doğru yola çıkmış; fakat hava muhalefeti ve kömür ihtiyacından dolayı bu kez de Foçu’da beklenmişti. Foçu’dan Nakasaki’ye oradan da 7 Haziran 1890’da Ertuğrul’un son durağı olan Yokohama Limanı’na ulaşıldı. Dağ Gibi Yükselen Dalgalar Yokohama’ya giriş çok muhteşem olmuştu. Bir taraftan selam topları atılırken diğer taraftan binlerce Japon “Banzai... Banzai (Yaşasın… Yaşasın…)” sesleriyle limanı inletiyor ve Ertuğrul’u daha yakından görmek için uğraşıyordu. Tuğamiral Osman Paşa, karaya çıktıktan sonra İmparator Meiji tarafından kabul edilmiş ve Sultan Abdülhamid Han’ın gönderdiği nişan ve hediyeleri sunmuştu. Muhteşem bir kabul gören Ertuğrul’un subay ve erleri üç ay boyunca el üzerinde tutulmuşlardı. Ertuğrul’un sağ salim Japonya’ya ulaşması, İstanbul’da büyük bir sevinçle karşılanmış, firkateyn kumandanı Osman Paşa bu muvaffakiyetinden dolayı tebrik edilmiştir. Vazife ifa edilmişti ama dönüş yolculuğu için mevsimin uygun olması lazımdı. Ancak bu sırada gemide baş gösteren kolera salgınından dolayı 35 nefer yatağa düşmüş, 13 nefer ise vefat etmişti. kullan BU AY YEDİKITA’DA NELER VAR? Bu ay, Yedikıta yepyeni bir yüzle bayilerde yerini aldı. Kapakta, G.Rossini’nin kaleme aldığı ve 1. Uluslararası İstanbul Opera Festivali’nin açılış gösterisi olarak İstanbul’da sahnelenen bir opera ve operadan bir sahne yer alıyor. “Fatih’e Hakaret Operası Avrupa’da Yazıldı, İstanbul’da Sahnelendi” başlığını taşıyan makale bir zamanlar diplomatik krize sebep olan operayı vesikalar ışığında ortaya koyuyor. Sahnelendiğinde, medyada sıradan bir haber olarak yer alan bu opera hakkında bilinmeyenler Yedikıta Dergisi’nin eylül sayısında… Yedikıta Dergisi, 120 yıl önce meydana gelen Ertuğrul Firkateyni’nin hazin hikayesini dosya haber olarak detaylarıyla ele alıyor. Yüzlerce şehidimizin Japon topraklarından bırakmasından öte dünya genelinde uyandırdığı yankı, kimilerinin “Hasta Adam” dediği devirde bile Osmanlı Devlet’inin ne derece etkin olduğunu gözler önüne seriyor. Ayrıca, derginin yanında ek olarak Ertuğrul Firkateyni’nin batışına kadar olan seyahatini anlatan bir de poster, dergiye ayrı bir değer katıyor. Yedikıta Dergisi yenilenen yüzü ve dopdolu içeriğiyle siz değerli okurlarını bekliyor. Bütün bayilerde ve seçkin kitabevlerinde… İletişim: Halkla İlişkiler 0212 657 7 735 – 16 tanitim@yedikita.com.tr Hastaların iyileşmesinden sonra dönüş için hazırlıklara hız verildi. Tuğamiral Osman Paşa, Yokohama’dan İstanbul’a çektiği telgrafta sıhhatlerinin yerinde olduğunu ve gelecek hafta İstanbul’a hareket edeceklerini bildirdi. Firkateyn, 15 Eylül 1890’da Yokohama’dan hareket etti. 16 Eylül’de Kumanonada’ya giren Ertuğrul, güneybatıya doğru seyrediyordu. Hava bulutlu ve pusluydu. Ne var ki Ertuğrul’un Japonya’ya gelirken karşılaştığı hava muhalefeti, şimdi, dönüşünde de karşısındaydı. Bir müddet yol alan gemi, kısa süre sonra büyük bir fırtınaya yakalandı. Makinesi bütün gücüyle çalışmasına rağmen dağ gibi yükselen dalgalar ve rüzgar, gemiyi Funakura kayalıklarına sürüklüyordu. Fırtınayla mücadele ederek Oşima adasına yaklaşan gemi, adanın güney ucunda yer alan Kaşinozaki burnu ve aynı ismi taşıyan fenerin açıklarına doğru sürükleniyordu. Kaptan ve mürettebatın olağanüstü gayretleri netice vermedi ve gemi 16 Eylül 1890’da saat 21.00 sularında Funakura kayalıklarına bindirdi. Kayalıklara çarpar çarpmaz ortadan ikiye bölünen Ertuğrul, yavaş yavaş sulara gömülmüştü. Ertuğrul’un Ağır Bilançosu: 527 Şehit 69 Gazi Dağ gibi dalgaların sesinden başka bir şeyin işitilmediği o fırtınalı gecede Kaşinozaki fenerine, yaralı ve bitap halde bazı yabancılar gelmişti. Japonca bilmeyen bu yabancıların, kazaya uğrayan Osmanlı harp gemisinin mürettebatı olduğu, bandıra işaretleri yardımıyla anlaşılabildi. Fenerden bir haberci hemen Kaşino köyüne gönderildi. Sabaha kadar, köye ve fener bölgesine çıkmayı başaran kazazedelerin sayısı 69’u bulmuştu. Yaralılara ilk yardımı fener işçileri ve köylüler yapmışlardı. Başta Amiral Osman Paşa olmak üzere 527 subay, erbaş ve erimiz ise şehit olmuştu. 17 Eylül sabahı Oşima Belediye Başkanı Oki, Kaşino köyüne ulaştı. Kazazedelerin civardaki uygun binalara yerleştirilerek tedavilerinin yapılmasını sağladı. Diğer taraftan, denizdeki cesetleri toplatmak için köylüler ve bizzat başkan, geceli gündüzlü büyük bir gayret göstererek 260 ceset topladılar. O sırada tesadüfen Oşima’dan geçmekte olan Boço-Maru vapuruyla durumu ağır olan iki kazazede ve iki memur acilen Kobe’ye gönderildi. Kaza Haberi İstanbul’a Üç Gün Sonra Ulaştı Kaza haberi Kobe’ye gelir gelmez, Alman konsolosu, Wolf gambotunu Oşima’ya gönderdi. Wolf, 20 Eylül sabahı Oşima’ya ulaştı ve yaralıları alarak Kobe’ye geldi. Yaralılar, Kobe’de hastaneye yerleştirilerek tedavi edildiler. İmparator Meiji; mabeyn doktoru, 13 hastabakıcı ve tören dairesinden bir temsilciyi özel olarak Kobe’ye gönderdi. Japon Bahriye Nazırlığı, Yaeyema adlı harp gemisini Oşima’ya göndererek şehitleri Funakura kayalıklarını gören tepeye defnettirmiş ve gemi daha sonra, defin işleri için kalan iki kazazedeyi de alarak Kobe’ye gelmiştir. Kaza 16 Eylül’de meydana gelmiş olmasına rağmen, bu bölgede telgraf ve postane bulunmadığından, Japon yetkililerce ancak 18 Eylül’de öğrenilebilmişti. 19 Eylül sabahı Hiogo’dan gelen bir telgraf Osmanlı’nın Londra büyük elçisine ulaşır. Elçi de o gün içinde telgrafı Bâbıali’ye gönderir. Ardından, 19 Eylül akşamı, Reuters Haber Ajansı da Yokohoma’dan gelen telgrafı büyükelçiye bildirir ve elçi, bu telgrafı ertesi gün Bahriye Nezareti’ne gönderir. Saraya takdim edilen telgraf neticesinde “doğru bilgi alınıncaya kadar keyfiyetin ilan edilmemesi, padişahın irade-i seniyyesi” icabındandır denilerek haber gizlenir. Tüm bunların yanında, Ertuğrul’un resmen batış haberi ise, 21 Eylül 1890 günü Japon Dışişleri Bakanlığı’ndan Sadaret’e gelen bir telgrafla bildirilmiştir. Ajanslar aracılığıyla bütün dünyaya duyurulan kaza, dünya basınında günlerce yer almıştır. Bu elim hadise, İstanbul’da ve Müslümanların bulunduğu her yerde çok büyük üzüntüye sebep olmuş ve her tarafta Ertuğrul kazazedeleri için yardımlar toplanmaya başlanmıştı. İki Japon Gemisi İstanbul Yolunda Japonlar, iyileşen yaralıları İstanbul’a getirmek istiyorlardı. Bunun için Kongo ve Hiyei adlı iki Japon gemisi 10 Ekim 1890’da kazadan kurtulan 69 denizcimizle Japonya’dan hareket etti. Aralık sonunda Çanakkale Boğazı’na ulaşan gemileri Yarhisar adlı gemimiz karşıladı ve gemide bulunan kazazedeleri almak istedi. Ancak, Japon gemilerinin İstanbul’a kadar gitmek istemeleri üzerine bundan vazgeçildi ve Japon gemileri 2 Ocak 1891’de İstanbul’a girerek Dolmabahçe önüne demir attılar. İstanbullular, Japon gemilerini heyecan dolu ve samimi gösterilerle karşıladılar ve hatta gemi komutanları huzura kabul edilerek ikinci rütbeden Mecidi nişanlarıyla taltif edildiler. Japon hükümeti, Ertuğrul’un enkazından topladığı 8 Krup topu, 2 top kundağı, 4 Armstrong topu, 4 Hudges topu, 4 Revolver topu, 2 torpil kovanı, 182 tüfek, 24 tabanca, 61 kılıç, 71 süngü ve yabancı para gibi şeyleri daha sonra bir Fransız vapuruyla göndermiştir. Ertuğrul şehitleri, 21 Eylül günü, kazanın olduğu yeri gören tepenin üzerine defnedildikten sonra buraya dikilen abidenin üzerine Türkçe ve Japonca, “Osman Paşa” yazılmış, 1891 Şubat’ında da hadisenin hikâyesi kitabe halinde taşa işlenmişti. Oşimalılar, burayı mukaddes bir yer kabul edip temiz tutup her on yılda bir burada merasim yapmayı gelenek haline getirdiler. Vazifeleri uğruna canlarını veren bu vatan evlatlarına Japon hükümetinin ve halkının gösterdiği saygı ve hürmet günümüze kadar sürdü. 1925’te kurulan Osaka Türk-Japon Ticaret Kurumu, Ertuğrul şehitleri için muhteşem bir merasim düzenledi. Merasimin hatırasına 1929’da dikilen anıtın üzerine kazanın özeti yazıldı. Anıt, 3 Haziran 1929 tarihinde Japon imparatoru tarafından da ziyaret edildi. Ayrıca, Kuşimoto kasabası, Mersin ile kardeş şehir ilan edilmiş ve bu anıtın aynısı Mersin sahiline de dikilmiştir. Şehitliğin bulunduğu Kuşimoto şehrindeki “Türk Müzesi” adıyla bir de müze inşa edilmiştir. 1974 yılında açılan bu müzede Ertuğrul Firkateyni’nin maketi, gemideki asker ve komutanların fotoğrafları ve büstleri bulunmaktadır. Bugün yerli ve yabancı birçok kişi tarafından ziyaret edilen Ertuğrul şehitleri; Japonya’nın Oşima şehrinin Pasifik’e bakan yamaçlarında yatmaktadırlar. Sultan Abdühamid Han’ın emriyle düzenlenen Uzakdoğu ziyareti vesilesiyle Hind ve Pasifik okyanuslarında Osmanlı bayrağı dalgalandırılmış; yol boyunca uğranılan Bombay, Kolombo, Singapur ve Hong Kong gibi yerlerde yerli halk Ertuğrul’a büyük bir ilgi göstererek akın akın ziyaret etmişler; bu da Müslümanlar arasında büyük bir heyecana sebep olmuştur. Osmanlı’nın gölgesinde yaşayan Uzakdoğu Müslümanlarının halifeye olan sadakat ve bağlılığı, Ertuğrul Firkateyni ile gün yüzüne çıkmış oluyordu. Sömürgeci batı ise Osmanlı ile Araplar arasına nifak sokmaya çalışırken, Uzakdoğu’daki Müslümanların, halifenin bir gemisi etrafında bu kadar coşkulu olmalarına çok şaşırmıştı. Ertuğrul kazazedeleri için aynı Hicaz Demiryolu’nda olduğu gibi dünyanın her tarafındaki Müslümanlar büyük bir yardım kampanyası başlatmışlar; bu da Müslümanların bir ideal etrafında birleşmesinin nasıl mümkün olabileceğini göstermesi açısından tarihe düşülen mühim bir not olmuştur. Diğer taraftan Ertuğrul’un, Pasifik’in karanlık sularındaki yürek burkan akıbeti Japonya’da da derin izler bırakmış ve bu hadise Türk-Japon münasebetlerinin duygusal açıdan kökleşmesine vesile olmuştur. Türk-Japon münasebetlerinde yeni bir devrin başlamasına ve bu münasebetlerin ilerlemesine büyük katkılar sağlayan Ertuğrul Firkateyni şehitlerini rahmet ve minnetle yâd ediyoruz. “Facia” değil “Kaza” “Osmanlı Devleti’nin devletlerarası arenada yeniden denge unsuru olmaya çabaladığı, ağır ekonomik şartlarda ve dış borç yükü altında bile yeni yatırımlara imzaların atıldığı, içeride ve dışarıdaki gelişmelerin dünya kamuoyunu etkilediği çok buhranlı ve sancılı bir devirde, bir harp gemimiz olan Ertuğrul Firkateyni Japonya’ya gönderildi. “Limandan ayrılıp da bir daha geri dönmeyen, sevdiklerine ve sevenlerine elveda diyerek giden ilk gemimiz Ertuğrul Firkateyni değildir. O, denizde sancak dolaştıran herhangi bir geminin başına gelebilecek kazalardan birisine maruz kalmıştır. Denizlerde gemi dolaştırmak, sancak göstermek, göründüğü gibi kolay ve ucuz bir faaliyet olmadığı gibi, bu faaliyetin kazançlarına maddi değer biçmek de mümkün değildir. “Ertuğrul Firkateyni’nin başına gelen bir deniz kazasıdır. Her deniz kazası bir “facia” değildir. Ne yazık ki bu kaza için “facia” tanımlaması yaparak haksız eleştirilerde bulunanların bir kısmının denizcilik ile ilgisi, sadece denize bakan bir evinin olması veya bir sahil şehri veya kasabasında ikamet ediyor olmasıdır. Diğer kısmının ise deniz tarihi ve denizcilik, uzmanlık sahaları dışında bir uğraşıdır. “Ege ve Akdeniz’den dışarı çıkmayan bir donanmamızın olduğu söyleyenlerin, Ertuğrul’un Uzakdoğu seyahatinden söz etmelerini, anılan dönemde denizaltı gemisine sahip olan ikinci, hatta denizaltı ile torpido atışı gerçekleştiren ilk ülke olduğumuz bilinmesine rağmen bu söylemlerinde neden ısrar ettiklerini anlayamamaktayım. “Ertuğrul’un Japonya’ya gönderildiği dönem, İngilizlerin ülkenin verimli petrol yataklarına ve stratejik öneme sahip geçitlerine (Kıbrıs, Süveyş Kanalı vb.) yerleşme politikalarını uygulamaya koyduğu bir dönemdir. Dengelerin yeniden kurulduğu ve İngiltere lehine olduğu bir devirde yeni dengelerin kurulma çabasının bir sonucu olarak, 1889 yılına kadar olduğu gibi, denizaşırı ülkelerde sancak gösterme zorunluluğundan dolayı bu seyir gerçekleşmiş, dönüş yolunda bir kaza sonucu gemi batmış, bu kaza ile birlikte Türkiye ve Japonya arasında, izleri günümüze kadar taşınan dostluklar kurulmuştur. “Bir geminin uğradığı limanlarda bir ülkeyi nasıl tanıttığının ve böyle bir teşebbüsün diplomasi açısından ne derece önemli olduğunun, ülke halklarını birbirine nasıl yakınlaştırdığının, kalıcı dostluklara nasıl sebep olduğunun kanıtı Ertuğrul Firkateyni’dir. “Karadeniz’de, Ege’de, Akdeniz’de, Kızıldeniz’de, Atlas Okyanusu’nda, Hint Okyanusu’nda sancak dalgalandırmış, yardıma ihtiyacı olana el uzatmış, kendisine verilen her vazifeyi başarı ile ifa etmiş olan donanmamızın şanlı tarihinden sadece bir yapraktır Ertuğrul Firkateyni. (Erdoğan Şimşek, Uzakdoğu Elçisi Ertuğrul Firkateyni, İstanbul 2005) Dış linkler * http://www.ertugrul.jp/ Japon basınında çıkan haberleri okumak için tıklayınız. + January-February 2015 - Ertuğrul team to resume excavation season in Kushimoto, Japan Underwater archaeological and rescue work will continue in the Ertuğrul shipwreck site between the 15th of January and the 15th of February 2015. Devamı için tıklayınız + Ertuğrul Project Conservation Internship for Ertuğrul Project in INA, Bodrum, Turkey In September 2014 the Ertugrul project hosted a Conservation Internship in Bodrum, Turkey. Devamı için tıklayınız + Turkish Embassy in Japan views on the Frigate Ertuğrul “The event which has had most influence in the development of a mutually compatible definition of Japanese Turkish relations is the well-known calamity of the Ertugrul imperial frigate, which sank along Japanese shores in 1890 after an arduous journey for a goodwill visit to the Emperor of Japan." Devamı için tıklayınız + Ertuğrul exhibition in Wakayama Prefectural Museum- 8th September to 11th October 2012. "The Frigate Ertuğrul: An Ottoman Shipwreck in Japan" An exhibition of the 1890 wreck and the accomplishments of the archaeological work in this historical underwater site. A collaboration between INA, BOSAV, Kushimoto Municipality and the Wakayama Prefectural Museum. Devamı için tıklayınız + Ertuğrul exhibition in Osaka Maritime Museum The Ertuğrul project travelling exhibit started in Japan the 6th of October, 2011 in the Osaka Maritime Museum, Japan. Devamı için tıklayınız + 18-31 Ekim 2010 - Bodrum'da Ertuğrul Firkateyni Sergisi Ertuğrul Firkateyni - Japonya'da bir Osmanlı Gemisi Sergisi Sualtı Arkeoloji Enstitüsü (INA) Sergi Salonunda 18-30 Ekim 2010 tarihleri arasında açık olacak. Devamı için tıklayınız 2010 Ertuğrul Firkateyni Projesi çalışmaları başlıyor Kushimoto’daki Ertuğrul Firkateyni üzerine dalışlar Ocak ayında başlayacak. Japon, Türk ve İspanyol araştırmacılardan oluşacak ekibin dalışlarının bir ay kadar sürmesi bekleniyor. Devamı için tıklayınız Ertuğrul Firkateyni’nin Krupp toplarına ait mermi kalıntıları su üstüne çıkarıldı Ertuğrul Firkateyni’nin Krupp toplarına ait mermi kalıntıları su üstüne çıkarıldı ve Japon Kara Kuvvetleri Özel Timi tarafından kontrol edilerek Ertuğrul Araştırma Merkezi’ne getirildi. Devamı için tıklayınız Parfüm Şişesinin Sırrı İki gün önce bulduğumuz küçük cam şişe bizi meraklandırdı. Acaba bu 'o' şişe miydi? Devamı için tıklayınız Bu nedir? Bugün çıkan bir eser bizi hem sevindirdi hem şaşırttı. Kemikten yapılmış olan bu eserin ne olduğunu biz araştırmacılar çözemedik. Devamı için tıklayınız Kategori:Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nda inşa edilen gemiler Kategori:Osmanlı fırkateynleri Kategori:Batıklar Kategori:Sualtı arkeolojisi Kategori:1863 gemileri